


У меня все под контролем

by leoriel



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: 1.06 coda, Action & Romance, M/M, PWP, Rash is on top of that, hamam - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Раша было все под контролем... почти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У меня все под контролем

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно того, что Раш родился в Лондоне

Душно. Мир плывет в зыбком туманном мареве. Хорошо, что не нужно двигаться с места: от жара ломит кости, а тело безвольным кулем лежит на лавке. Рашу никогда не нравился хамам, как не нравятся и воспоминания с запахами, что он будит. Прошлое и настоящее в его голове смешиваются — соль на губах отдает металлом, привкусом крови, мыло и вылитое на пол масло пахнут пряностями, жаром от раскаленной земли.  
«Ты наш мальчик, — шепчут ему запахи голосом давно мертвой прабабки, — Арраш Сайяд. Зачем ты пришел сюда с чужаком? Какое тебе до него дело?»  
— По-моему, просто зашибись! — довольно щурясь, бормочет Стефан. — Меня друг водил в финскую, но тут гораздо прикольнее.  
К счастью, здесь недостаточно темно, чтобы Рашу начало мерещиться всякое, но еще пара минут — и тогда либо жара, либо воспоминания точно его доконают. Из-за отца они уехали, когда он был совсем маленьким, но достаточно и того, что въелось в память, чтобы отравлять жизнь.  
Пыльные дороги. Палящее солнце. Темные одежды. Гнилые фрукты. И мертвецы. Девушка, повешенная на воротах — кажется, за какой-то проступок. Прогневившая Аллаха. Вот потому Арраш и не верит ни во что: ему не нравится Бог, которого так легко прогневить, который делит людей на верных и неверных. Или скорее люди, которые думают, что их устами говорит Бог. Вроде его прабабки.  
Потому в Лондоне он так цепляется за законы: ему хочется раскрывать преступления, а не прятать их под покровом тайны. Хочется перенять достаточно чужого и при этом не совсем забыть свои корни, чтобы новое и старое пришло в равновесие.  
— Так как тебе? — не унимается Стефан. Он любопытный и столь же упертый.  
Наверное, ждет какой-то истории. Думает, Раш сейчас расскажет, как это правильно делается. Или просто соврет, что тоже в восторге от этого места для поддержания разговора или их хилого прикрытия. Но в отличие от водки, традиции нельзя вместе распить, как нельзя поделиться запахами пряностей и раскаленной земли. Это даже объяснить сложно.  
— Лучше бы я умер, — признается Раш: Стефан ценит правду больше историй. Может, потому, что и сам способен сочинить с дюжину небылиц.  
— А выглядишь расслабленным, — сообщает Стефан.  
Если бы Раш был от природы мстителен, то сказал бы: в тот день, когда его приятель едва не угодил под грузовик, тот тоже выглядел до крайности расслабленным. Чересчур расслабленным. Но Раш молчит, и чтобы не думать, что кожа его вот-вот оплывшим воском стечет по плитам, разглядывает Стефана. Пялится, если начистоту.  
Запахи, голоса — все уходит: остаются только желания. Подойти, пальцами размять плечи, посмотреть, как расслабляются под прикосновениями мышцы. У Раша хорошо выходит массаж, Лейла его научила. Только у него выходит уж слишком интимно, как предложение чего-то большего, так что он редко — да почти никому не предлагает.  
Хотя очень хочется, глядя на мокрые волосы и счастливую улыбку Стефана. И массаж предложить, и что-то большее. Сделать еще счастливей. Лейле он нравится, а мама как-нибудь переживет.  
Только они сейчас на работе и ищут некоего Дэвида Локера, чтоб он провалился. Будет некстати, если предложить заняться сексом, да и какой из Арраша тогда друг. Они ведь еще друзья, верно?  
— Совсем пиздец, — сообщает Раш и поднимается, поправляя полотенце на бедрах. — Пойду немного охолонусь. Ты если что — зови.  
Стефан кивает: вид у него совершенно осоловевший. Может, тоже мерещится всякое. Кажется, он и не замечает ухода.  
Зато Раш слышит его крик. Что обидно — не сразу понимает: голова после жаркой парилки работает плохо. Крик он слышит мгновенно, а вот с человеком соотносит чуть погодя. Сержант бы сказал: вот потому-то Сайяд никуда не годится. Салага-стажер. Не поймал девушку на эскалаторе, а теперь упустит и друга.  
Раш с разгона едва не влетает в стену. То, что нападающих много — даже хорошо: есть где развернуться и спустить пар. Душно, металлические предметы внутри парной обжигают пальцы. Головорез грузно оседает на пол со сломанным носом. Пытается встать, но Раш слишком зол, чтобы ему позволить.  
Если подумать, в нем достаточно злости, чтобы справиться со всей бандой. Его злость все равно что темный колодец без дна, куда сливали все плохое. Именно поэтому Раш редко выходит из себя.  
Стефан тоже готов драться со всеми сразу, но он не злится — ему весело. Что может быть лучше, чем бить плохим парням морды в компании друга? И его кураж неожиданно отрезвляет. Это не их хамам: они тут всего лишь гости. И это не полицейский рейд с орденом на обыск, где их ждет подкрепление и парни в бронежилетах с касками за дверью.  
— Валим, — приказывает Раш, когда последний бандит остается лежать на полу. — Быстро!  
— А как же свидетелей допрашивать? — удивляется Стефан. — Дэвид Локер?  
— Ты думаешь, они одни тут? — отрезвляет его Раш. — Валим, пока весь квартал не сбежался и не оторвал нам яйца.  
В отличие от головы, яйцами Стефан дорожит. Парень на рецепшне с любопытством наблюдает, как они выбегают из зала и одеваются у шкафчиков, вывалив на пол одежду — сразу всю в кучу. Только застегивая ботинки, Раш обнаруживает, что носки у него разные: один — свой, один — Стефана.  
— У нас фены есть, дорогие гости! — предлагает парень с рецепшна. Всем своим видом выражает крайнее неодобрение. Хамам — он не для спешки: быстро перепихнуться дешевле было бы за углом. Там и кровати мягче. Рашу плевать, что там надумает себе рецепшионист, хотя лучше уйти до того, как тот поделится непрошенным советом. А ведь точно поделится, аж распирает его.  
— Да так высохнет! — откликается Стефан. Сталкиваясь плечами, они устремляются к двери, а потом бегут так, что дух захватывает. Словно это еще один спринт и непонятно, кто же выигрывает.  
Наверное, опять Стефан: он лучше ориентируется в подворотнях даже в чужом квартале. Какое-то инстинктивное чутье — Раш, как ни пытался, так не мог. Сам он чувствует улицы, но только те, где уже бывал.  
Впрочем, сейчас его волнует немного другое. Например, то, как Стефан пытается поправить на себе одежду: рубашка расхристана, ремень держится на честном слове, волосы растрепаны, а щеки раскраснелись. Двигается он так, будто немного пьян: после быстрого бега всегда чуть-чуть ведет.  
— Ты только хуже делаешь, — поддевает его Раш, подозревая, что у него самого видок еще тот.  
— А ты выглядишь так, будто тебя постирали в стиральной машинке, — охотно делится Стефан. Только не ограничивается подколкой, а подходит ближе и начинает поправлять на Раше одежду. Или нагло щупает через одежду. Но рано спешить с выводами — они ведь друзья, верно?  
Когда рука Стефана на секунду дольше нужного задерживается на поясе брюк, у Раша учащается пульс. Гулко бухает глупое сердце. Его накрывает похлеще, чем в парной, где на них оставались одни полотенца: сейчас Стефан стоит так близко, что достаточно повернуть голову — и можно поцеловать. Близко-близко. Еще и губы облизывает, как нарочно.  
Когда Стефан пропускает его волосы между пальцев, пытаясь пригладить, Раш решает, что это какая-то пытка. Испытание на стойкость духа, которое он с треском проваливает: рядом со Стефаном всегда сложно оставаться безучастным, но когда тот теребит мочку его уха — это как-то уж совсем не по-дружески.  
— Почему сережку не носишь? — самым невозмутимым на свете тоном спрашивает Стефан. Рашу вместо ответа хочется побиться головой о стену — авось полегчает.  
— Не положено, — сухо отвечает Раш. Хорошо хоть про татуировку в бане не спросил.  
— Проспорил, что ли, когда прокалывал? — явно из личного опыта уточняет Стефан. Интересно, а что сам он такого проспорил? Ни татуировок, ни пирсинга Раш не разглядел. Наверное, глупость какую-нибудь.  
— Нет, просто нравилось.  
Нравилось не только ему, но это Раш не уточняет. То, что нравится Стефану — приятно.  
— Красиво, наверное. — У него при этом делается такой мечтательный вид, что у Раша горит проколотое ухо, толкая его сделать глупость. Слегка повернув голову, он не поправляет чужую рубашку, а легонько целует Стефана в изгиб шеи. В губы кажется слишком интимно, да и не хочется после драки снова получать по лицу.  
Стефана трясет, но не от отвращения, а от смеха. Он все еще хихикает, и это самая неловкая и глупая реакция, которую Раш когда-либо получал в ответ на поцелуй.  
— В управление? — Он быстро переводит тему: можно было и как-то помягче отшить, ну или хотя бы не ржать. — Или ты все же успел в хамаме что-то узнать про Дэвида Локера?  
— Извини, я просто, — сквозь смех отвечает Стефан, — подумал, что ты меня пытаешься укусить! Как эти… как их, ха-ха-ха… вампиры!  
Это совершенно дебильная шутка, и заразность идиотизма, несмотря на уверения Лейлы, единственная причина, почему Раш над ней смеется. Идиотизм как вирус — передается воздушно-капельным путем. Или через прикосновения.  
Стефан кладет руку ему на плечо и целует в губы — сразу с языком, — запускает руку под рубашку, которую несколько минут назад старательно поправлял. Ерошит другой рукой волосы и спрашивает:  
— Ну как, у вас под контролем все, а, детектив?  
Сначала до него не доходит — слишком жарко, хочется вжать Стефана в стену и хорошенько оттрахать; ну или чтобы Стефан вжал его в стену, сложно решить. Вот припомнил же! У Стефана выходит гораздо пошлее, чем у Раша, когда тот заламывал ему руки за проникновение в чужую квартиру, пытаясь обмануть патрульных.  
Подыскивая достойный ответ, Раш улыбается и опускает глаза. Рано утром прошел дождь, асфальт уже высох. Подворотня тихая. Это плохая идея, и если сержант узнает, его выпрут с работы на хрен. Да их обоих выпрут. Здесь где-то могут быть камеры наблюдения — лондонцы за безопасный Лондон. Хотя какие к черту камеры, если даже окна новые не могут вставить?  
Раш расстегивает ремень Стефана одним движением пальцев и, целуя в живот, опускается на колени. Жалко только брюки. Впрочем, с губ Стефана срывается восторженный звук, и на брюки становится пофиг.  
— Ты бы потише, — просит Раш, любуясь его членом и подтянутым животом. — Вызовет кто полицию.  
— Скажешь, — хрипло шепчет Стефан и двигает бедрами, так что член тычется прямо в лицо, — сопротивлялся при задержании.  
Раш проводит рукой по его члену, а Стефан запускает пальцы ему в волосы и перестает шутить. Он принимает это как само собой разумеющееся — то, что в данную секунду больше всего на свете Раш мечтает ему отсосать. То, что он с первой встречи мечтает ему отсосать. Сладко. Страстно. Бездумно.  
Или не совсем бездумно. Больше всего Рашу нравится не слушать стоны, а смотреть, как меняется выражение лица. Со Стефаном это все равно что вглядываться в калейдоскоп, пытаясь поймать оттенки эмоций. Раш хорошо умеет играть в эту игру — чуть сильнее, чуть нежнее, выпустить изо рта, заглотить, снова провести рукой, облизать целиком, пососать.  
Он надеется, что тут и правда нет камер: уличное порно — как-то совсем не то, чем Раш хотел бы прославить фамилию Сайяд, — но начав, уже сложно остановиться. Особенно когда получаешь то, чего так давно хочешь.  
Неизвестно, мечтал ли об этом Стефан — может, он живет в мире, где все мечтают ему отсосать, — но хватает его ненадолго. Он ругается по-своему, когда кончает: трудно разобрать слова. Раш глотает почти все, но сперма стекает по подбородку, и Стефан стирает ладонью до того, как попало бы на брюки, жестом просит подняться. Он все еще нетвердо стоит на ногах; чистой рукой обнимает Раша и рассеянно, немного одурело целует.  
Гораздо больше хочется запустить руку себе в брюки и подрочить, но целоваться пока тоже неплохо, так что он не спешит. Ждет реакции.  
— Этот говнюк Лис мне бы сразу все секреты выдал, если бы я так умел, — мечтательно тянет Стефан, разорвав поцелуй. — Вот реально все! Ты пиздец, Раш!  
— Как-нибудь перебьются, — сквозь зубы цедит Раш и кладет руку Стефана на свой член. Хуже всего, что от злости возбуждение становится только острее. — И Лис, и Локер, и сосед твой, и вся польская община.  
— Да я же пошутил, — Стефан двигает рукой, поймав нужный ритм. Смотрит прямо в глаза и улыбается совершенно счастливо. — Очень классно было! И, кстати, нет никакой польской общины. Говорю же, не все поляки знакомы друг с другом! Мы не русская мафия или всякие там олигархи.  
Раш хочет попросить Стефана заткнуться, но не хватает дыхания, поэтому он поворачивает голову и целует. В голове ненадолго воцаряется блаженная жаркая пустота, а потом Стефан все-таки спрашивает:  
— Так какую квартиру ты хочешь?


End file.
